Stupidivorce
by wilting protea
Summary: Yang cewek-cewek sih sekedar nggak pengen ketinggalan gosip terkini. Tapi yang cowok-cowok kayaknya udah ngebaca ayat kursi seratus satu kali biar Indonesia jadi janda besok pagi.OOC. OC. Full warning inside.


Apa yang diomongin orang emang nggak selamanya bener. Kata orang hidup itu cuman sekali. Tapi kalo kata Netherlands, hidup itu sekali-kali digodain banci, sekali-sekali-kali dikejar polisi, sekali-kali disruduk sapi en khusus sekali ini ―sumpah, Netherlands maunya cukup sekali aja― tuh personifikasi negara bawah air dituntut cerai sama sang bini.

Ibarat kesamber petir di siang bolong ―yang sebenernya salah sendiri gara-gara nggak mau masang penangkal petir di atas rumah― surat gugatan cerai dari Indonesia sukses ngebikin Netherlands mendadak kejang-kejang, gosong trus berwarna keiteman dengan tingkat kematengan yang nggak merata di kedua sisi. Laksana petinju keilangan boxernya, hidup Netherlands jadi berantakan dalam sekejap. Makan nggak enak, tidur nggak nyenyak, kerjaan nggak beres, bahkan dia sampe nganterin dua kantong sampah ke taman kanak-kanak sementara Suriname en Curacao dilemparin ke tempat pembuangan akhir.

Ternyata bukan cuman obat nyamuk doang yang mesti dijauhin dari jangkauan anak-anak. Netherlands juga.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Saya nggak punya apa-apa**

**.**

**Warning: OOC. OC!Fem!Indonesia, OC!Fem!Malaysia, OC!Fem!chibiSuriname, OC!Fem!chibiCuracao. Hints of yaoi and Mpreg. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

…

**Stupidivorce**

…**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks...hiks...huwaaa...! Rara, Mama sama Papa mau cerai...huu...huu..." Suriname mewek sambil ngeremes selembar surat berkop pengadilan agama hasil keterampilannya minjem secara diem-diem plus permanen dari laci meja si bokap.

Curacao ngedeketin kakaknya sambil nanya, "Kak Suri kenapa?"

"Hiks...hiks...huu...huu...Mama sama Papa mau cerai...cerai!" Asyik banget tuh kertas diremes-remes kayak barang murah. Nggak tau aja dia, ongkos bikin surat panggilan dari pengadilan agama udah ratusan ribu sekarang.

"Cerai itu apa?" Tolong diinget ya, Curacao itu polos, bukan blo'on.

Suriname berenti sesenggukan. Mikir, kayaknya. "Cerai itu...yang ada di atas meja riasnya Mama."

"Maksud Kak Suri, cermin?"

"Bukan cermin. Cermin itu 'kan yang kalo kita lagi seneng banget."

"Oh...ceria?"

"Kok ceria sih? Ceria itu 'kan yang suka nanyain Papa tiap malem minggu."

"Itu bukannya waria?"

"Aduh Rara, Kak Suri nggak ngerti. Pokoknya kita mesti nangis kalo denger kata cerai. Kayak di tivi." Mulai deh si Suriname mewek lagi, "Huwaaa...kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Dosa apa yang pernah kita perbuat? Sampai kapan hidup kita harus begini? Huu...uu...hiks..." Emang nggak sia-sia nih anak nemenin nyokapnya nonton sinetron tujuh jam sehari. "Bukankah orang tua kita seharusnya bersatu? Bukankah mereka saling menyayangi? Bukankah kita dilahirkan ke dunia karena cinta kasih mereka? Huwaa...huwa...aaa."

"Ih, Kak Suri tukang bo'ong."

"Hiks...bo'ong gimana, Dedek?"

"Cinta kasih apaan sih, Kak?" Curacao majang tampang sok tau, nggak meduliin leleran ingusnya yang udah bergelantungan di bawah dagu. "Kata Tante Malay, kita itu lahir gara-gara dulu Papa lupa pake sarung!"

.

Oke, nggak usah mikirin dua bocah malang yang nasib baiknya mungkin udah menguap bareng duit rakyat di DPR. Intinya, kasus perceraian Netherlands-Indonesia terus berlanjut dan tau-tau aja Suriname sama Curacao udah dicomot Belgium buat ngikutin perkembangan proses hukum mama papa mereka.

**Seminggu**** kemudian**** di**** Kantor**** Pengadilan**** Agama**** Negeri  
>Sidang <strong>**cerai**** pertama  
><strong>  
>Sepi. Nggak ada yang dateng.<p>

**Dua minggu kemudian di Kantor Pengadilan Agama Negeri  
>Sidang cerai kedua<strong>

Hari ini pengadilan agama rame banget. Nggak kayak sidang pertama kemaren, kali ini pengunjung udah diijinin masuk. Berhubung rumor cerai terlanjur nyebar kayak panu direndem keringet, alhasil rombongan nation kompak ngungsi ke ruang sidang. Yang cewek-cewek sih sekedar nggak pengen ketinggalan gosip terkini. Tapi yang cowok-cowok kayaknya udah ngebaca ayat kursi seratus satu kali biar Indonesia jadi janda besok pagi.

Saking banyaknya yang dateng suasana sidang malah jadi ribut. Baru masuk ruangan aja Romano langsung misuh gara-gara nggak sengaja nabrak Canada sama beruang peliharaannya, Kumaki-maki, yang entah gimana bisa nggak keliatan di depan pintu. Kadang Romano curiga, jangan-jangan dulu Canada lahirnya sungsang. Pantesan aja majikan Kumakankaudenganbismillah itu bisa lengket banget sama Prussia. Kan kata orang anak yang lahirnya sungsang bisa ngeliat makhluk gaib. Barangkali itu yang lama-lama bikin Canada jadi gaib sendiri.

"Sidang segera dimulai!" Germany gembar-gembor dari barisan dewan hakim. Dia duduk bertiga bareng Veneziano sama Japan yang sibuk garuk-garuk kepala saben tiga detik sekali. Emang nggak pernah tuh ada yang bilang kalo make wig ala mie putih gulung itu enggak gatel.

"Yang sabar, ya." Finland ngelus-elus kepala Suriname sama Curacao sambil nggak bosen-bosennya nasehatin supaya tuh bocah berdua rajin ngurut dada. "Jangan sampe kalian jadi benci sama mama papa. Paling-paling sebentar lagi mereka mati sendiri, kok."

Sidangpun dibuka sebelum pertanyaan pertama dateng dari hakim ketua. "Ve~ Saudari Penggugat, Saudari menyatakan bahwa Saudara Tergugat tidak lagi memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami." Nggak jelas siapa yang nunjuk Italy jadi hakim ketua. Pasti bukan orang waras. "Apakah itu benar, ve~?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia," jawab Indonesia sambil ngeremes sapu tangan kayak umumnya ibu-ibu beranak dua korban KDRT alias Kurang Dibelai Rada Tersiksa. "Sekarang suami saya sudah tidak sayang lagi." Curcol nih ujungnya. "Padahal dulu suami saya begitu perhatian, begitu penyayang. Semua keinginan saya dan anak-anak selalu terpenuhi. Namun semua berubah ketika Negara Api menyerang. Hanya Avatar, ketua dari―"

"STOP!" Netherlands nggak tahan lagi buat nyela, "Siapa bilang Kangmas nggak sayang sama Ayang Ines?" Dulu sih, Netherlands lebih suka manggil istrinya Ina. Tapi dia kapok gara-gara orang semasjid pernah ngira kalo istrinya baru aja meninggal dunia. Innalillahi...

"Aku yang bilang!" seru Indonesia nggak mau kalah. "Kangmas Neneth sekarang nggak kayak dulu lagi. Kangmas Neneth udah berani selingkuh!"

Gegerlah seisi ruang sidang. Nggak nyangka Netherlands berani juga maen serong.

Netherlands ngebantah, "Itu bohong! Kangmas cuma sayang sama Ayang Ines seorang. Kangmas nggak pernah selingkuh!"

Sidang cerai yang seru itu contohnya kayak gini. "Kangmas yang bohong! Ines liat sendiri Kangmas nyolek-nyolek si Malon pas dia nyanyi di acara dangdutannya France!"

Nggak usah ditanya lagi berapa banyak biji mata yang ngelirik Malaysia. Adek Indonesia itu malah bengong doang. Sial bener, masa' dipegang-pegang cowok cakep dia nggak inget sih?

"Ayang, Kangmas berani sumpah. Kangmasmu ini nggak pernah nyolek-nyolek si Malon." Netherlands ngebela diri, "Tega-teganya Ayang Ines nuduh begitu!"

Indonesia pengen mewek. Netherlands pengen bunuh diri. Produser sinetron pengen ngontrak mereka buat seribu episode.

Sementara itu Malaysia masih bengong. Biasanya―

Indonesia makin curhat berkepanjangan, "Kangmas Neneth berani ngegodain adek ipar sendiri. Begitu digoyang nggak inget lagi sama anak istri di rumah. Ternyata Kangmas Neneth cuma lelaki murahan!" Iya, murahan. Udah murah, praktis, efisien, ramah lingkungan, portable, boleh ngutang lagi. Bener-bener seleranya Indonesia.

"Ayang Ines harus percaya sama Kangmas. Kangmas nggak mungkin suka sama muka reog colongan adekmu itu!"

"Ines nggak bakalan percaya! Biasanya kalo orang bilang nggak suka, kenyataannya mereka justru punya anak diem-diem. Liat aja contohnya!" Indonesia nudingin telunjuknya ke TRNC. Turkey sama Greece langsung siul-siul enggak jelas. "Trus mereka juga!" Giliran America en Canada yang dituding. England sama France mendadak ngarep punya penyakit keturunan yang namanya budeg.

―dia selalu inget kalo abis digodain cowok ganteng.

Bukan salah siapa-siapa kalo Germany jadi kalap nyaksiin suasana sidang yang berantakan. Buru-buru dia nyuruh Italy supaya cepet ngetuk palu. Dan Italy hampir manut, kalo aja Malaysia nggak ngalangin dia tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tunggu! Tunggu bentar!" Malaysia lari kenceng banget, sekenceng larinya penari estafet yang hampir nyampe garis finish. Meski dia sendiri nggak tau sejak kapan estafet bisa dibikin nari. Habis itu Malaysia narik-narik palu yang dipegang hakim ketua supaya nggak jadi diketokin ke meja. Germany melongo, Japan trenyuh. Harusnya Malaysia bilang aja kalo dia pengen tuh palu. Lagian harganya cuman tiga ribu perak di pasar loak. "Woi, Indon!" panggilnya keras-keras, "Yang kamu maksud acara dangdutan itu pas aku nyanyiin lagu Alamat Babu, kan?"

Indonesia ngangguk.

"Dasar mata kamu siwer, itu mah bukan suami kamu yang nyolekin." Trus Malaysia masukin tangan ke baju buat ngerogoh duit yang nyelip di dalem be dan ha. Bukan cuma kucel bin lecek, tuh lembaran fulus sepuluh euro juga udah nggak ketulungan lagi bau birnya. "Nih, duit sawerannya aja masih ada!"

"Ve~ terus siapa yang nyolek-nyolek kamu, Malay?"

"Si Denmark."

Seeet! Nggak mau kalah kompak sama personel boyband kenamaan, semua pengunjung sidang spontan noleh ke arah Denmark yang tumben-tumbenan nggak majang cengiran kuda. Bukan karena nggak pengen, tapi karena nggak sempet. Soalnya belum apa-apa telinga orang sedusun udah tuli duluan ngedenger tereakan yang kencengnya suer nggak bo'ong bisa bikin orang mati hidup lagi. Bunyinya kayak gini, "ANKO UZAAAIII...!"

.

.

**Malem harinya di bawah pohon asem depan pengadilan agama  
><strong>  
>Ini nih bedanya Netherlands sama artis Bollywood. Kalo artis Bollywood ngedeketin pohon, berarti dia mau nyanyi sama nari. Tapi kalo Netherlands yang nempel-nempel ke pohon, berarti dia lagi kebelet pipis ato lagi pengen ngerayu bininya kayak sekarang. Cukup modal setangkai kembang hasil ngutil orang kawinan, Netherlands udah bisa ngebikin Indonesia merem melek nggak karuan.<p>

"Yaaa~aang... Ayang Ines nggak jadi minta cerai, kan~?" goda si bule sambil ngelitikin istrinya pake kembang.

Indonesia geleng-geleng niruin ayam kampung abis disembelih. "Kangmas Neneth beneran sayang sama Ines?"

"Tentu dong, Ayang. Sumpah, deh. Nggak pake Pemuda apalagi Palapa." Cuih. "Buat Ayang, nyebrangin samudra Kangmas rela." Cuih. Cuih. Nyebrangin nerakapun Kangmas bisa." Tapi giliran nyebrangin kakeknya sendiri di lampu merah dia nggak mau.

Indonesia ngegigitin kuku jarinya sambil senyum malu-malu. Dikiranya sih bikin keliatan imut, padahal dia justru jadi mirip anak kelaparan korban konflik en gizi buruk di Afrika.

"Ayang Ines, kita pulang yuu~uk," ajak Netherlands manja.

Indonesia ngangguk nggak kalah genitnya. Langsung aja dia dibopong ke dalem mobil pake gaya petugas pemadam kebakaran yang lagi nolongin nenek-nenek abis kecebur sumur. Tentunya setelah Netherlands nggak lupa naruh dua buah kantong sampah di kursi belakang.

Sementara itu di pojokan ruang sidang pengadilan agama, Suriname sama Curacao nangis-nangis kayak barang nggak kepake. "Mama..."

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: iya, udah tau. Model video klipnya Vicky Shu emang nggak mirip sama France. Kayaknya rada pasaran tuh muka.**

**?**

**Mohon dukungannya untuk membawa author fic ini ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kirimkan donasi anda lewat tombol review di bawah ini. Terima kasih. **


End file.
